The Prince and the Pauper
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Draco and Ron switch bodies... and lives.


**A/N: Hello readers! So, it's like midnight, but I just got an idea for a new story! Oh, before I begin I would like to let you know that I will only have Author's Notes at the top of every chapter instead of at the top and bottom, so if you like it review and favorite!**

Chapter One

**A** **T**ale **O**f **T**wo **B**oys

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Have you ever felt that everything you thought you knew has suddenly become useless? Well, two boys by the names of Draco and Ronald know exactly how that feels.

They never had anything to do with each other, in fact they hated each other, that is until their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not to mention the fact that they were complete opposites, in just about everything. Money, family, friends, and Houses.

Let us start off with Draco Lucius Malfoy. One of the darkest wizards of his year. He was placed into Slytherin, the House in which the most evil of wizards have come out of including Tom Riddle himself, without the Sorting Hat even hitting his head. Good thing too, if his family had heard that he was placed in any other house they would have been outraged, especially if he wasp laced into Gryffindor. All Slytherin's hated the Gryffindor's. no one knew why particularly, it had always just been that way for as long as anyone can remember. And Draco was no exception, he hated Gryffindor the most probably, and he hated Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Draco had no personal reason to hate Harry at first, only his parents did. Harry made He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappear for eleven years, while Draco's parents were Death Eaters, otherwise known as followers to the Dark Lord. And when he left, they had no where to go. All because of that Potter, so Draco was raised to hate Harry and he never got a say.

He also hated one other Gryffindor quite a lot. Ronald Bilius Weasly, the other boy who is a key character in our story. Ron was raised poor, and went to Hogwarts just as Draco, in the same year actually. Ron also had depended on the Sorting Hat, for all of his older brothers had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he felt as though he needed to carry on that tradition. While Draco hated Harry Potter, he was one of Ron's best friends. They had met each other on the Hogwarts Express, which is the train that take you to Hogwart's, their first year. And since then they have been the best of friends all five years that they have been there. Ron also befriended a girl named Hermione Granger his first year. Well, he didn't really want to at first, but she grew on him and now they are a trio to be reckoned with.

The two boys couldn't stand each other. Draco couldn't stand Ron because, well, he had no reason really except that he was in Gryffindor. And Ron hated Malfoy because he always made jokes about his families financial state. Little did they know what was going to happen to them on October first of their fifth year.

They both woke up as if it were a normal day and went down to breakfast the exact same way, most of the day had gone by just as so, until after all classes were over and they two boys sat in their Common Rooms, Ron in Gryffindor's and Draco in Slytherin's. and something had changed inside of them both. In a blink of an eye Draco opened his eyes to see red and yellow and Ron opened his eyes to see green and silver.

They both rushed to the nearest mirror they could find, which took them a while due to their new surroundings, and when they looked in it they realized that they were not who they were before. Both of the boys stormed out of the Common Rooms looking for the other. When they ran into each other it was literally an out of body experience. Draco Malfoy was looking at his body through Ronald Weasly's eyes, while Ronald Weasly was looking at his body through Draco Malfoy's eyes. It was something neither of the boys had experienced before and had no idea why they had switched in the first place.

" Tell me right now why I am a ginger!" Draco screamed at Ron, well, actually at himself.

" After you tell me why I am a bleach blonde!"

" Hey, I do not, dye my hair."

" Well, if I'm in your body I guess I might find out soon enough!"

" Don't even bring that up!"

" Bring what up? That we're switched? Draco, we _have _to bring it up or else we can't fix it!"

" I can't fix it anyway because I have no idea what you did to me!"

" You really think I wanted to switch places with you?"

" Well, I am the Slytherin Prince and all."

" Let's get one thing straight right now, Malfoy," Ron said getting closer to Draco. " Never, ever, would I want to be like you." " It's a shame too, everyone wants to be me." Draco said nonchalantly pushing Ron off of him.

"Honestly, who ever made you so cocky? But that's beside the point. The point is we need to switch back, soon."

" What are you two doing out at this time of night?" Professor Snape asked the two boys.

" Well you see, Sir. We were switched!" Draco tried to defend himself, because he was after all Snape's of favorite student.

" Very funny Weasly, ten points from Gryffindor. Get back to your dormitories before I have to give you both detention."

The boys saw no point in fighting. Snape was the toughest teacher at Hogwart's and wouldn't give a second thought on expelling them both.

It was hard for the boys to walk into completely different surroundings.

" Draco, what was that all about?" Goyle, one of Draco's body guards asked the boy who he thought was still Draco.

" Are, are you talking to me?" Ron asked Goyle, forgetting that he was in Draco Malfoy's body.

" Well, you're the only Draco here." Said Malfoy's other body guard, Crabbe.

" Oh, it was… nothing. I'm going to head up to bed." Ron said not knowing how to respond, or rather, how Malfoy would respond. Luckily he was a sixth year boy walk up the stairs or else he most likely would have walked up to the girls dormitory. It wasn't hard for him to find Malfoy's bed, he would always gloat how it was better than all of the others, so Ron knew exactly where to go. He couldn't help but thinking about how Draco was acting while being him. He was most worried about how he would treat Harry, for he knew that Draco couldn't stand him, or Hermione for that matter.

The real Ron has had mixed feelings for Hermione the past few years, but he is bloody scared to tell her about them because he is worried she doesn't feel the same and will make fun of him for thinking he actually had a chance with her. He did have a chance least year, at the Yule Ball, he was to scared to ask her though, and she seemed quite mad too that he had not asked her. So he actually more worried about how Draco would treat her rather than Harry. Once they were back in their normal bodies, Ron could explain everything to Harry and he would understand completely, Hermione… not so much. She has a habit of going by the books, and if it's not in the books, then it's not real in her opinion.

Draco was having the exact same problem. For when he walked into the Gryffindor common room he almost threw up at all of the red and gold things now surrounding him. No one questioned him though as he went up to bed to think about what had just happened. He was pleasantly shocked to that no one tried speaking to him, from what he could tell Ron was always quite liked in the Gryffindor world. But that was the least of his worries.

His main priority, trying to live like a Gryffindor. Draco had always been what most people would call a 'bad- boy' his entire life, and had no idea how to not be one. He also had no idea how to be nice to everyone around him, even as much as he hated them. The real Malfoy, however, was hardly ever nice to anyone. It took a lot out of him to be nice to the professors even, because he felt like he had a higher status than them and they just didn't know it. So being nice to absolutely _everyone _was not in his nature whatsoever.

The two boys got barely any sleep the first night of the switch because they were to worried about how they were going to live their lives completely differently. But what they were dreading most was breakfast the next morning because they had to sit at a new table with new people that they hated and had to act like everything was normal.


End file.
